fragancia especial
by Tsunami 4000
Summary: ONE SHOT**** QUE PASARIA SI UNA FRAGANCIA OCASIONARA QUE TODO EL SEXO OPUESTO TE PERSIGUIERA Y SOLO NO AFECTARA A LA PERSONA QUE TU AMAS?


Antes que nada debo aclarar que aquí se encuentran Tala que posee una novia llamada Alexia, Enrique y su novia Luna, y bueno Tyson con Yuni

Ahora comencemos:

Capitulo 1 único: Fragancia especial

Una mañana como cualquier otra Hilary se encontraba con los BladeBreacker y unas visitas especiales eran Tala y Alexia, Enrique Luna, Salima, Emily, y Marian que los vigilaba o mejor dicho vigilaba a un chico rubio (No es enrique) que poseía una tortuga como bestia bit

Hilary: Chicos creo que es mejor que nos vayamos según dicen las noticias hoy empezara a llover, y a hacer mucho frió

Tyson: De acuerdo

Todos se separaron y fueron a la casa de Tyson menos Hilary que debía ir a su casa, en el camino ella se encontró con una gitana

Gitana: Jovencita, no te gustaría proveer un nuevo perfume

Hilary: Eh?

Gitana: No te preocupes huélelo a ver que te parece-Ella le entrego el frasco

Hilary: Huele muy bien...cuanto cuesta?

Gitana: No te preocupes es gratis

Hilary: Muchas gracias-Dijo llevando el frasco de perfume con ella

Ya era de noche y como Hilary dijo empezó a llover, y hacia mucho frió, pero alguien no la había escuchado y fue a entrenar de todas formas(no, no es el chancho)era el capitán del equipo, el se encontraba ese día bajo la lluvia y el frió, pero luego decidió volver al dojo ........

A la mañana siguiente Hilary se probo su nuevo perfume, olía muy bien y fue así como se dirigió a la casa de Tyson

Mientras tanto Kai se encontraba entrenando junto con Tala

Kai: Achu!!

Tala: Kai eso te pasa por salir sin abrigo en un día de lluvia

Kai: Cállate!!**hablando por la nariz***

Tala: De acuerdo al final de cuentas creo que muy pronto esa niña vendrá a despertar a los demás

Kai:"Ella tiene un nombre y es Hilary" –pensó Kai

Así fue como nuevamente escucharon los típicos gritos de Tyson al despertar

Luego de ese día Hilary, estaba viendo nuevamente el entrenamiento, se sentó a lado de Kenny, quien noto la fragancia

Kenny: Vaya Hilary te ves muy linda hoy

Hilary: Eh? Kenny-

Kenny: Hilary podrías salir conmigo el sábado?-

Hilary: Kenny te siente bien?-Dijo asustada alejándose

Kenny: Claro mientras estés cerca mío mi florcilla me encontrare bien

Hilary: Uh? O//O¿¿¿

Emily: KENNY!!!!-Dijo ella dándole una raqueada por la cabeza llevándolo de la camisa

Hilary: "Que le estará pasando? lo mejor es que me aleje de el por un tiempo"-Penso la chica viendo la escena desde lejos antes de escuchar una voz que la llamaba

Ray: Hilary que fue lo que paso?-Decía acercándosele

Hilary: No lo se-Dijo viendo al chico de ojos ambarinos

Ray: No quieres que te ayude..-Dijo Ray pero justo el también olió su nueva fragancia- ....Mi gatita de ensueño- dijo el acercándosele mas causando que ella se aterrara retrocediendo

Hilary: Ray..que que te pasa?

Ray: Nada solo veo tu hermoso rostro-

Hilary: Como ?!!!-Justo en ese momento un puño paso por el rostro de Ray que provenía de Salima quien también se lo llevo

Hilary: Lo mejor será ir a caminar por un momento-Dijo ella para si mientras se levantaba, e iba a la heladería

Hilary estaba tomando su helado, hasta la hora en donde los miembros del equipo deberían haber terminado su entrenamiento, así que fue al centro comercial, donde choco con Enrique

Hilary: oh lo siento Enrique pero que haces aquí ?-

Enrique también noto la nueva fragancia

Enrique: Nada, solo comprando ropa..por cierto no quieres algo? así podríamos caminar junto los dos tu sabes estar solos, y recorrer, todo lo que hay-Dijo tomándole la mano, acercándose cada vez mas a su rostro

Hilary lo empujo mientras corría alejándose de el quien le gritaba por su nombre y algunos apodos desagradables para ella buscándola, cuando lo perdió Hilary salio de su escondite el cual era una pantera

Hilary: Que les pasa a todos los muchachos?-

Ella siguió pensando en eso, pero de repente, se encontró Tyson en un restaurante

Hilary: Hola Tyson

Tyson: Hola Hil que haces por aquí?-En ese momento ella se sentó en la mesa frente, a el pero un ventilador estaba en su espalda provocando que su olor, se fuera y TYSON TAMBIEN LA OLIERA

Tyson: Hilary que te parece si comemos algo tu y yo...y luego no se ir al cine-Dijo mientras, se ponía arrodillándose, tomando su mano

Hilary: Ay no tu también!!!-Dijo Hilary, mientras lo pateaba, y salía de allí de nuevo, ella regreso a su casa y no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo con los chicos

A la noche ella decidió salir a caminar, estaba oscuro, pero era una hermosa noche se fue hasta una especie de mirador, pero noto que alguien mas estaba allí, era el pelirrojo ruso Tala, ella se le acerco para saludarlo

Hilary: Hola Tala

Tala: Hmp

Hilary: Como se nota que eres amigo de Kai-Dijo ella, quien no le importaba, se le acerco un poco

Tala: Que deseas?-

Hilary: Nada por que debería querer algo solo salí a caminar-

Tala: Hmp-Luego de eso una brisa paso causando otra vez que Tala oliera la nueva fragancia de Hilary

Tala: En serio?...y dime Hilary no te gustaría que te acompañara...seria un honor para mi acompañar a una chica tan linda y hermosa como tu-Dijo viéndola a los ojos de una manera diferente

Hilary: Sabes creo que mejor me voy sola..ya se me esta haciendo tarde adiós-Dijo corriendo alejándose de el volviendo a su casa, preguntándose otra vez que les estaba pasando

Al día siguiente Hilary esperaba que se hubieran calmado pero...

Tala: Hola Hilary toma estas hermosas rosas son para ti-apareciendo con un gran ramo de rosas rojas y blancas

Tyson: Olvida las rosas..toma estos chocolates-apareciendo con una enorme caja de bombones en forma de corazón

Ray: Eso no es nada toma estas joyas-Mostrando un estuche azul aterciopelado con una cadena de brillantes y perlas

Kenny: No mira este peluche-mostrándole un osos de felpa mucho mas grande qeu el con un moño y sosteniendo un corazón que decía "I LOVE YOU"

Enrique: olvida eso toma estos hermoso vestidos-pareciendo de la nada varios hombres trayendo consigo varios mostradores de ropas

Tala, Tyson, Ray, Kenny Enrique: Ya Déjenla...Ella Es Mía...No es cierto...Es mía-Al decir eso todos se empezaron a golpear entre ellos...justo entonces Máx. salio del dojo

Máx.: Que sucede aquí!!

Hilary: Máx. por favor ayúdame..es que ellos se están comportando muy raro y dicen que soy suya-Dijo mientras se acercaba a el asustada

Máx.: Abrazándola: No es cierto...ya que tu solo eres mía-Dijo tratando de besarla

Hilary: Que tu también!!!!-En ese momento Los demás enamolocos lo agarraron y empezaron a pelearse

Hilary: Dios que les estará pasando a todos...-Justo entonces Kai se encuentra frente a ella

Kai: Hola Hilary..¿me podrías explicar que suc..?

Hilary: No Kai no te e acerques por favor AAAAAH!!!!!-Dijo ella alejándose de el, mientras corría lejos de allí

Enamolocos: Esperame mi amor!!! -Decían persiguiéndola

Kai: Que les pasa?..Achu!-Justo entonces ve que sus novias también los siguen con bates, sartenes, raquetas, látigos...etc. Incluso Marian se les unió

Kai: Todos están locos U.U

---

Así siguió la semana, Hilary a cualquier lugar que iba se encontraba con otro enamoloco, pero por suerte este no sabia donde vivía no como sus amigos por ejemplo esto fue lo que paso:

Tyson: Le trajo Chocolates, por doquier y le escribió una carta de amor

Ray :Serenata, Flores, y mas joyas

Máx.: Caramelos, maquillaje

Tala: Fuegos artificiales que al llegar al cielo decían "HILARY TE AMO"

Kenny: Mas osos de peluche

Enrique: Mas ropas, boletos a otros lugares, incluso le dio una limusina todo y con chofer

Ella se estaba volviendo loca y lo peor era que sus amigas le pusieron un apodo "Roba novios traicionera" esto era el colmo, el único que no estaba afectado era Kai, para su suerte o no? debía admitir que le gustaba el pero tampoco podía aceptarlo no sabia si el sentía lo mismo por ella

por otro lado Kai, aun seguía resfriado, esos días eran muy molestos para el a ver como sus compañeros empezaban a comportarse como entupidos, era insoportable, pero no sabia por que lo era acaso estaba celoso?..no no podía ser aunque estaba empezando a sentir atracción por la chica..pero no estaba aun seguro de lo que era

Hilary pensó unos minutos, el único que podía ayudarlo era Kai, se arriesgaría

Al día siguiente ella, fue discretamente, mas temprano de lo normal, vio que Kai ya estaba despierto

Hilary: Kai...-dijo ella vestida con un saco y unos lentes oscuros

Kai: Hilary?-dijo mirándola extrañado por su apariencia

Hilary :Baja la voz por favor

Kai: Que quieres?

Hilary: No podemos hablar aquí podríamos ir a otro lugar par a hablar

Kai solo asintió, ella lo llevo a un lugar que ningún miembro del equipo conocía

Kai: Y que quieres decirme?

Hilary: Por favor debes ayudarme

Kai: Como?

Hilary: Si es que todos los muchachos a los que me acerco se ponen como locos

Kai: Y eso que acaso no te gusta tener tantos chicos que te adoren-Dijo en tono sarcástico y furioso

Hilary se sorprendió por la forma en la que había dicho eso jamás esperaría que el le hablara de esa forma, tenia un tono como de celos?

Hilary: Que dices? claro que no...no me gusta eso por que no me agrada ninguno de ellos..además a mi me agrada alguien mas-

Kai sintió algo apretándole el pecho al oír eso..pero por que?

Hilary: Es por eso que te pido que me ayudes

Kai: Achu!!

Hilary: Espera un minuto Kai estas resfriado

Kai: Si, y creo que fue justo el día en cuando comenzó todo esto-

Hilary pensó por unos minutos, se acerco a Kai muy cerca

Kai: Que haces?

Hilary: Huéleme

Kai: Como?

Hilary: Huéleme!!

Kai: De acuerdo

Hilary: Y bien?

Kai: Y bien que? no huelo nada

Hilary: Tal vez...pero...necesito hacer otra prueba-Hilary tomo a Kai de la mano mientras lo llevaba, allí se encontraron con Ozuma,

Hilary: Hola Ozuma-Dijo ella acercándose-Podrías oler mi nuevo perfume-

Ozuma: Eh?-

Hilary: Por favor-

Ozuma: Esta bien niña tonta-Olió-Hueles hermosa perfecta para la mujer perfecta- dijo sosteniéndola por la cintura...haciendo que Kai se enfurezca, pero noto que Hilary le dio un golpe en la cabeza..dejándolo inconsciente

Hilary:Segun parece tenia razón

Kai: A que te refieres?

Hilary:Segun veo es este perfume que me dio la gitana...

Kai: Y por que no dejas de usarlo?

Hilary: Tal vez tengas razón pero hay un problema

Kai: Cual?

Hilary: Que el frasco ya se me había acabado hace dos días y el olor no se me va

Kai: Entonces que harás?

Hilary: Tengo dos opciones 1: Ir en un lugar donde ningún ser del sexo opuesto me encuentre o 2:Buscar a la

gitana para que me de la solución antes de que tu resfriado se acabe

Kai: Mi resfriado se acabe?

Hilary: Claro...ya que si se acaba sentirás el aroma y ya no tendré a nadie que me ayude

Kai: Comprendo....

Los dos buscaron por toda la ciudad a la gitana pero no la hallaron,

Hilary: Dios que haré al parecer tendré que usar la primera opción

Kai: Eso nunca... no debemos rendirnos

Hilary: Kai...

Kai: Encontraremos a esa gitana para que el aroma de ese perfume que hace que todo los hombres se vuelvan locos desapares... Achu!

Hilary : Gracias Pero como la encontraremos?

Kai: No te preocupes la hallaremos confía en mi

Hilary no lo resistió y lo abrazo en lo que el también lo hizo justo entonces escucharon unos pasos y se separaron totalmente rojos

Gitana:Nos volvemos a ver jovencita

Hilary: Tu eres la gitana que me dio ese perfume

Gitana: Si y al parece funcionó

Hilary: Como?

Kai: A que te refieres?

Gitana: Lo que pasa es que yo quería ver si mi poción de amor funcionaba y veo que si

Hilary :No me importa eso lo que quiero saber es la pócima para deshacer esto

Gitana: No existe ninguna pócima

Hilary: Que? entonces...

Kai: Hilary

Gitana: La única forma en que se rompa el hechizo es que encuentres a la persona que mas te ama en este mundo...al hacerlo esto acabara

Hilary: Pero como la hallare

Gitana: Te aseguro que es la única que no caerá ante el olfato

Kai:"Esto no puede ser...A menos que la persona que Hilary ama también lo haga sin aquel hechizo entonces

ella..no no puedo permitirlo..intentare ayudarla aunque eso me destruya el alma"

Gitana: Entonces me voy

Luego Hilary y Kai se quedaron solos

Hilary:"Que haré?...como puede ser esto posible debo intentarlo tal vez encuentre a algún hombre que no se enamore de mi en esta ciudad solo por el hechizo" así Hilary y Kai comenzaron a buscar por todas partes, pero era inútil, Hilary nunca encontraba a esa persona, no la halló hasta que no quedaba nadie mas

Hilary: Esto es inútil

Kai: no debemos rendirnos

Hilary: Pero como?

Kai la atrajo hacia el rodeándola con los brazos mientras ella lloraba,

Kai:"Hilary yo cuidare de ti aunque no sea la persona a quien amas"

Hilary:"Kai si solo supieras lo que siento por ti" de pronto noto algo distinto en el algo extraño-Kai tu resfriado-

Kai: Que pasa con el?

Hilary: Ya se ha ido

Kai: Y eso

Hilary: Entonces eso significa que tu..

Kai: Claro que no..

Hilary: Espera un segundo no te afecta

Kai: Claro que no!!!...por que Hilary yo te he amado antes de que todo esto empezara!!!

Hilary: Kai-

Kai: Hilary esto es cierto...y te aseguro que si no me amas me apartare de tu lado...no te seguiré como los demás

Hilary dándole una cachetada-Eres un tonto

Kai: Por que me dices eso?!!!

Hilary: Por que yo también estoy enamorada de ti por eso-Dice echando lagrimas de sus ojos

Kai: Hilary

Hilary: Kai

en ese momento los dos se empezaron a acercar lentamente, mientras se daban un profundo beso, una extraña luz cubrió toda la ciudad, causando que el hechizo desapareciera y todos se olvidaran de lo sucedido

Kai y Hilary eran los que nos estaban afectados, justo entonces apareció nuevamente la gitana

Gitana: El hechizo por fin a acabado

Hilary: En verdad

Gitana: Si gracias al amor que se tiene el uno al otro

Kai: Pero espera un minuto aun no nos has dicho quien eres

Gitana, quitándose el velo que traía

Gitana: Yo soy Venus la diosa del amor

Hilary: Te estaremos agradecidos pero por que hiciste esto?

Venus: Por que quería saber si el verdadero podía romper cualquier barrera y ya lo he visto ustedes son la prueba ahora debo irme hasta que nos volvamos a ver

Epilogo:

Kai y Hilary después de años se casaron, tuvieron una niña y un niño, los dos eran gemelos, perecidos a Kai, pero un corazón como Hilary, Tyson y Yuni se casaron y tuvieron una niña idéntica a Tyson lo mismo paso con Kenny y Emily, al igual que con Ray y Salima, Enrique y Luna se divorciaron y se casaron con otra gente, por otra parte Marian y Máx. quedaron juntos al descubrir lo que sentían el uno por el otro y tuvieron tres niños de los cuales todos sus hijos se convirtieron en los nuevos campeones Mundiales y se volvió una tradición familiar hasta que un meteorito cayo a la tierra pero esa es otra historia

FIN


End file.
